rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Showtime Fairies
7 April 2011 |series = 15th |special thanks = Sue Mongredien (Madison, Alesha, Amelia, Taylor) Narinder Dhami (Leah, Darcey, Isla)}} The Showtime Fairies are the 15th group of fairies, representing the different talents. They each have their own individual star, which look after humans and fairies' talents. After Jack Frost stole them, the Tippington Variety Show is put at risk! There are seven Showtime fairies and they are: Madison the Magic Show Fairy, Leah the Theatre Fairy, Alesha the Acrobat Fairy, Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy, Amelia the Singing Fairy, Isla the Ice Star Fairy and Taylor the Talent Show Fairy. Problem Kirsty is staying with Rachel for the autumn half term. They meet Rachel's friend, Holly, and watch her magic trick. Afterwards, the girls discover Madison the Magic Show Fairy, who takes them to Fairyland where the fairies' are hosting their own talent show. They explain that Jack Frost has stolen their magic stars, meaning that humans and fairies' talents are spoiled, as well as talent shows. The girls must find all seven stars before the Tippington Variety Show is ruined. Jack Frost's Poem Who likes talent shows? Not me! So goblins listen carefully. Each Showtime Fairy has a star, Their magic glitters near and far! Now do exactly as I say, And steal these magical stars away! Then, when our wicked work is done, We can spoil all showtime fun! The Fairies Madison the Magic Show Fairy Madison first appeared to the girls hiding at the bottom of Rachel's friend, Holly's magic top hat. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair and wears a red military-style jacket with red shorts, black leggings and red trainers. Without her magic, magicians struggle. Leah the Theatre Fairy Leah fluttered down from a box in the Swan Theatre's ceiling. She has long, wavy brown hair pinned back by a red heart clip. She wears a white strapless dress printed with rows of red hearts and red sandals. Without her magic, performances become a muddle! Alesha the Acrobat Fairy Alesha flew down from a net in the Big Top to greet the girls. She has black hair in a bun and wears a pink leotard decorated with a yellow pattern. Without her magic, acrobats struggle to practice. Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy Darcey flew out from a make-up box. She has blonde hair with a gold hairband decorated with a feather. She wears a 1920's style dress with gold sandals, gold arm bracelet and pearl necklace. Without her magic, Rachel's school routine goes terrible. Amelia the Singing Fairy Amelia was hiding behind a fairy cake when the girls' approached a cake stall. She has blonde hair pinned back with a rose and wears a long white shimmery dress with a pair of pink high heels and rose accessories. Without her magic, voices are off-key. Isla the Ice Star Fairy Isla fluttered down from above some stands. She has long, brown hair with a purple hairband. She wears a turquoise catsuit with a fingerless glove, a purple translucent skirt and purple skates. Without her magic, ice skating is risky. Taylor the Talent Show Fairy Taylor flew out as Rachel unfurled a flag. She has blonde hair with a gold band. She wears a lilac dress with purple roses, gold wedge shoes and gold accessories. Without her magic, the Tippington Variety Show is headed for disaster! Trivia *Stella the Star Fairy and Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy also have magical objects that are stars. Who is your favourite Showtime fairy? Madison Leah Alesha Darcey Amelia Isla Taylor Category:S Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Showtime Fairies Category:Uk Only Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:2011